The present invention concerns a combustion chamber for the combustion of solid fuels, particularly under increased pressure. A gas outlet is arranged at an upper end of the combustion chamber and is adjoined by dust removal equipment.
Cyclones, which are arranged laterally at the combustion chamber, are employed as dust removal device in a known combustion chamber (VGB Kraftwerkstechnik 60 (1980), pages 374 to 376). The cleaned gases are conducted to a gas turbine. This installation distinguishes itself by a high thermodynamic efficiency. It still lets itself be improved, however, in apparatus in some points. Since the combustion chamber is arranged in a pressure-resistant containment, the cyclones arranged externally of the combustion chamber demand space, through which the external dimensions of the containment are increased. The cyclones, which are flowed through by the hot dust-laden gases, are subject to an increased wear.
A device for the separating of suspended radio-active particles from a gas stream with the aid of tubular filter elements is known from the British patent GB-PS 14 71 606. The filter elements are produced of sintered metal and arranged in a channel flowed through by the gases to be cleaned.